


Kiva同人－音渡（红家父子）：金，琴弦

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Kiva同人－音渡（红家父子）：金，琴弦

其实红音也和他的儿子红渡在最早的时候见过一面，只是他们都没有记忆。  
要说那时候音也在认清自己来到不一样时代时，他正提着小提琴盒子站在公园小广场中心，鸽子落在他周围，趁着那些不干净的鸟儿要在他昂贵西装上大便时音也赶紧跳开。  
他是不记得自己为何会发生穿越这件事，因为先前的记忆朦朦胧胧停留在他喝高的事情上。  
几百法郎的红酒和香槟被开瓶清空后，音也思维早就去了天堂。他拿出来小提琴拉响琴弦抵债，口里炫耀着自己一首曲子值几百万的美元，然后他就不知道了。谁知道他是被揍晕了还是醉意了呢？  
总之当他习惯性这样欠债“勒索”了大半个地球后，此刻看到公园里女性暴露的穿着，红音也可以大言不惭的宣布他愿意留在这个时代！

＊＊

小渡缩在小学校园的角落里面，蹲在灌木丛边上看蚂蚁，把自己的存在感消除到低得不能再低。  
对于这个年龄天真的小孩子来讲，如此怕生也并不罕见，但是性格往日就那么阴郁倒是让老师和寄养他的大妈伤透了脑筋。  
明明是放假，他却在校园里，要说原因纯属是因为放假的校园里没有人。他趁着宿醉的大妈睡不醒的时候偷偷跑了出来，要说小渡的身高在同龄孩子里也算是高的，但是因为身材瘦弱怎么看都很纤细娇小。  
就在小渡感觉腿要麻掉的时候，他看到一个提琴弓从校园墙外丢了进来，墙外还有吵闹的声音。小渡走过去捡起来那个长长的玩意，他当然不知道这个是干什么的。  
果然是被人不小心丢进来的...小渡自己判断。按照老师的教育，自己应该送出去。  
就在小渡捧着琴弦朝校门外走，谁知道刚走两步一个穿着棕色西服的男子就从他原先蹲着的墙角下跳进来。

＊＊

“小姐，这件衣服简直就是为你而量身定做的，”音也就好像随时随地都能发情一样，他在小学校园外随意就缠上了一名女子，声音完全不避讳的在大街上搭讪，并且目光在那露脐装上来回扫视。他完全把对方嫌弃的眼神当作一种挑战的快感。  
“谢谢，”女子拉紧包声音很是冰冷。  
“要不要和我去高级餐厅，我，红音也将会用全世界最昂贵的音乐为你带来天堂般的享受。”  
“免了吧。”  
女子刚走几步，琴弓就挡在了她的面前。对于这个自大无礼的行为，女子心头无名火蹭蹭蹭的往上冒。  
音也完全不在意，他抬手绕过对方裸露在外面的肩膀，手指一转让对方看向自己。“让我现在就为你奏起的乐曲，每一个旋律都代表着为你遇见而感谢上天的情愫！”  
等这对话说完之际，音也的琴弓已经搭在了他宝贵小提琴的琴弦上。谁知道女子一把抓过琴弓，想都不想朝着边上的校园内丢过去，她轻易的将琴弓跃到高墙对面。  
“呜哇啊啊？！你在干什么？！”唯一可以打断音也情话的只有关注他小提琴的事情了，他一下子趴在了墙边上，纠结要不要马上爬过去。而女子只是哼了一声，甩了甩长发扬长而去。  
至少自己还没弱到不能翻墙，不过音也还是有些可惜自己的西装。他跃入校园里，第一个看到的就是这片安静的地方唯一的一个人，一个小学生。小孩子自己被他吓到了，小脸煞白，手里正好抱着他的琴弓。  
“喂，哪个是我的，交给我我会好好答谢你的，”音也因为放松下来，嘴角挂上了往日的弧度。  
小渡自然一声也不敢反抗，他把琴弓送回去以后，盯着那个大人看了又看。穿着看起来似乎挺有钱的，但是又觉得和衣服不太般配，只是小渡觉得这个人和他接触过的大人要好亲近，可是又有说不出来的隔阂。因此小渡站在那里想离开又移不开步伐，感觉自己好笨拙。  
最后小渡看到音也放在边上的琴盒子，自己还是见过这个形状的，他很好奇里面是什么。  
就在小渡想伸手碰一碰的时候，音也已经抓起来琴盒。小渡吓得一下子往后摔倒过去。  
“你在干什么啊，你觉得我会吃了你吗？”音也看着坐在地上的孩子，感觉好笑，“如果你是一个前凸后翘的美女，我想我一定会吃了你。”  
看着小孩子如何听不懂自己，音也全然不在乎。一边用手指顶在琴弓的一头摆弄，一遍扫过拍着裤子站起来的小男孩。“你现在倒是挺白净的，穿成女孩子一定没人认出来。不过小孩子都这样，以后长残什么的也是司空见惯，像我这种长得标准的也是很少见，你以后请好好加油。”  
小渡私自认为这个男人有点奇怪，一直在滔滔不绝。  
“虽然我可以现在给你买个裙子，不过你年龄档次太低，我觉得即使你是个萝莉我也吃不下去，”说完似乎音也不打算继续废话，他打开琴盒将琴弓小心的摆放回相应的凹槽内。  
小渡盯着盒子里露出来的小提琴看的痴迷，他在电视和高年级学生那里见过这个东西，是一种乐器。不过因为小渡几乎在学校都不说话，所以也不会了解那么多。小渡很想知道那个长得神奇的琴弓是如何在上面操作的，声音又是如何发出的呢？  
“怎么？你也觉得很漂亮？”音也看到小渡痴迷的眼神，顿时觉得这个懂得欣赏的孩子还是能让自己有所改变的。  
音也拿出来小提琴就像抚摸爱人一样滑过那制作精美流畅的曲线，感受质地的光滑触感，最后忍不住亲了一下。  
不过音也是不会留在这里陪小孩子的，他还要去勾搭这个时代的女子们。所以把琴盒盖好以后跨在肩头，自认为潇洒的对着小孩子挥手，“那么，我走啦。拜～”

＊＊

“话说，你干什么跟着我？”走在附近公园里的音也挑着一边眉毛回过头，看到先前的小男孩自从离开学校以后就一直跟在自己身后。但是自己每次回头，小孩子就好像被吓到一样的小兔子，使劲往后缩。  
到底是跟着还是想躲开，音也实在是看不出来。  
又走了几步，还是这个情况。  
“小子，你叫什么名字？”音也蹲下来后询问。  
小渡犹豫是不是应该和陌生人说出来名字，另一方面是他被这样问话其实心里很怕。但是为何要跟着对方呢？其实小渡在这个闲暇的假日里，内向的他却想着要去寻找新的开始，当然往往都失败。只是这次他的关注点在那把小提琴上，虽然没人理解他的行动方式，但是小渡觉得自己很想摸摸看。  
“我…”小渡小小声的考虑。  
“啊，算了，”音也反而突然抬起手制止他，“反正我有不会要你的电话号码，和邮箱地址找你约会。对于我们这一面之缘的记名字太占大脑了，你还是早点回家吧。像你这么小的在外面溜达，一会警察叔叔就要来了。”  
小渡只是扁着嘴巴，身子绷紧成一小只，手攥着衣角不动窝。  
音也感觉说了也是白搭，索性就换了话题。“难道你是想像我请教如何搭讪的技巧？”音也谈到这里也不知道是恶作剧，还是真的兴奋，眼睛里冒光，“我是知道现在你们早熟，没想到小学生那么好学！”  
小渡用沉默表示自己不懂“搭讪”这个词的意思，虽然音也也没看懂他的沉默。  
只见音也大摇大摆的走去公园，拉起个良家妇女就煽煽情话。当然那个女子开始还挺陶醉的，但是其实男朋友只是迟到了，等女子的男友来了后女子顺手就推开了音也。另一边音也还大刺刺的询问那个男的为什么迟到，相比这个迟到男女子应该和自己来，自己一定会甘愿从前一天就等待女子的到来，等等....不过男女此刻觉得他们是神经病，因此走掉留下了音也一个人。  
“说起来，现在的人还真是不单纯，”音也并不在乎，笑嘻嘻的走回来，“但是我并不讨厌这样，很刺激，不是吗？”音也送了耸肩，但是因为刚才和那对男女斗嘴，小渡下的都躲到树后面了。  
“嘛，以后你就懂了，”音也眨了眨眼睛。  
音也转累了坐在喷泉池边上，他身上的西装对于这个季节来讲的确有点厚。  
小渡就坐在距离他三个位置的地方，攥着的小手握在膝盖上，看起来恭恭敬敬的好像在听课的孩子。倒是他虽然努力低着头看起来不在乎，不过小眼神一直用余光看着琴盒。  
音也毕竟都是大人了，他怎么可能不发现这点小动作。  
“你很喜欢？”音也拍了拍盒子。  
小渡其实说不上喜欢，他只是很好奇。但是既然被问了，小脑袋还是点了点。  
“你现在可是碰不得这个东西，当然以后你想学的话随便你，外加高贵的美女也很吃这套。至于什么乐曲配合什么场合怎么样的美女…..那个等你长大再说吧，”其实音也只是嫌麻烦。  
因为到底还是没能捧场那个小提琴，小渡看起来有点失望。

＊＊

“话说你们这里还真是热！”  
音也感觉这个时代和过去不一样，虽然他是不知道自己穿越了时间还是穿越了世界，反正和自己那时候相比热了好多。  
算了，自己还是去买个雪糕啃啃。  
但是等音也站在摊位前，他在发现自己没有钱。想想也是，自己对于自己世界的最后记忆无非就是自己因为没带钱所以....往后的事情自不用说，重要的前提是自己没有钱。  
不过就在音也思考是不是放出来提琴大招抵债时，他垂在身侧的手里面被塞了硬币。低头看，只见到小渡就站在自己身边。那是小渡尽有的零花钱，不过对于一个街边的小摊还是够用的。小渡只是觉得可以帮帮这个人，所以使劲给他手心里塞。  
“虽然我没兴趣花小孩子的钱，但是你果然还是一个好孩子啊，”音也口头这样说，还是拿起来买了雪糕，当然他不会忘记给小渡也买一个...嘛，本来就是小渡的钱，但是这次有借无还。

＊＊

一大人一小孩坐在喷泉边上舔雪糕，而且舔的同步率很高，总而言之引来各种回头率。  
到目前为止，音也都没想明白自己为何而穿越的，当然他也不知道如何穿越回来。也许就和自己不知道何时穿越来的一样，不知道几时也许自己就穿越回去了。  
突然想到这里，感觉和做梦一样。  
“话说，小子。作为冰棒的感谢，我就为你演奏一曲吧，”音也突然心血来潮。他打开琴盒拿出来琴优雅的架在肩头，从那一刻起，小渡就盯着他…具体是他手里的小提琴，最后几口雪糕都被遗忘了。  
红音也的演奏绝对非同小可，在第一声响起来的时候，公园里其他的人都停下了手里的动作。后来还有专门闻声而来的人在他前面停下欣赏，不知道何时他就被天天围住。小渡本来以为音也会被当作街头艺人，但是大家因为听的太出神而根本没人扔钱给他。  
一曲结束后，又来了第二曲。  
待演奏结束后，感觉好像世界都在一瞬间切换了般。风声，脚步声，鸽子的翅膀声，都回来了。人们聚起来掌声，欢呼起来，当然还有几个人不忘记放下钱。而刚才好死笼罩了大脑的旋律，如今感觉就好似一个甜美的梦。  
小渡从先前到现在，就一直没有移开目光。当然在他的小脑袋里还是觉得那个琴弦可以发出来声音如此神奇，不过现在充斥他思想的则是舒畅，原来小提琴是可以让人心情舒畅的存在。  
人群散去，小渡安静的看着红音也收起来琴。不过现在却觉得大腿凉凉的。  
“啊！”小渡发现原来雪糕化掉了，滴在裤子上。之前因为太专注没注意到，现在早就脏了。小渡赶紧蹦下喷泉池子的台子，没有纸巾的他用手拍了拍，却粘糊糊的。  
想要回身在喷泉池里洗洗手，发现带着小提琴的男子不在了。小渡慌张的跑来跑去，不过没有看到那个身影，人们也坐着自己的日常。  
小渡顿时感觉到了寂寞，也许是第一次和一个大人能呆上这么长时间，虽然自己也不懂为何。但是他脑海里还记得刚才的演奏，如果自己长大后也能拉响那个琴弦就好了。

＊＊

回头看着弄脏裤子的小孩子。音也在内心一边感慨果然是小孩子，不能自理。一边叹口气，思考要不要废一下自己昂贵的方巾贡献出去。  
但是自己还是觉得看着那小兔子一样慌乱的样子过不去。好，红音也还是很有良心的。  
就这样，红音也递出去方巾，却发现自己站在饭店前的大街上。手边早就没有小男孩，也没有喷泉，周围人穿着还真是有自己时代感。  
“看来是回来了….”音也并没有追究这次奇怪体验的原因，大概喝醉了。毕竟饭店前的保安似乎刚离开，还对着他喊不要再来了，似乎是被赶了出来。只是音也的心情算不上开心也算不上郁闷，他把琴盒提起来，单手插兜大摇大摆的离去。


End file.
